The Coming of the Dragon (Queen)
by theaterdiva13
Summary: When the rebels lay seige to Kings Landing they take the Targaryen children captive, and instead of killing them, they let them live. Daenerys is sent to be a ward of the Arryn's in the Veil. Join Dany on her adventures and romance with a certain Young Wolf. Rated T for now. SAME AS THE COMING OF THE DRAGON QUEEN UNDER THE GAME OF THRONES TV SECTION


When you play the Game of Thrones, you either win or die. There is no middle ground. Aerys Targaryen had learned this the hard way. He had played the ruthless and blood filled game, and lost.

When Rhaella realized that the war was coming to an end and that they were losing side she had to make a decision. Either let her children be slaughtered here or give them a chance of survival across the Narrow Sea. She knew that if she had her children stay in Kings Landing Robert Baratheon would kill them without a second thought. He was vengeful after the slaying of his one true love, Lyanna Stark. What a stupid mistake made by her husband. He always saw something he wanted, and took it no matter the consequences. That's why she had married him.

When the rebels reached the gates of Kings Landing there was much panic. People ran into the Red Keep to seek the protection from the King. The confusion and panic in the Red Keep was the perfect guise in which to let her children escape. Rhaella swiftly ran into the nursery and picked up her newly born babe, Danenerys. She was a beautiful baby with rare dark violet eyes and the whitest blone hair ever known. She was a gentle baby, never cried or made a huge fuss. Unlike her brother Viserys. Viserys was quite the demon, although he had his moments of goodness. It seemed that the coin toss of madness had not gone in his favor. He was cruel and had none of the goodness she had tried to instill in him.

She quickly dressed both of her children in cloaks and rang for the wet nurse. A second later there was a knock on the door. Rhaella quickly pulled out a dagger from her belt and approached the door carefully. She slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open slowly. When she saw the face of the man outside the door she sighed in relief. It was Barristen Selmy, a trusted Kingsguard.

"My queen, I was told you intend to send the children across the sea to Dorne.." he said. He looked at the queen carefully. She looked haggard with deep purple bags under her eyes and her already thin frame was even thinner. It looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"No, I cannot have all my eggs in one basket, Ser. Prince Aegon and Elia will go to Dorne. I am sending my children to Pentos. I have friends there that will care for them when I am gone." responded Rhaella.

"My lady you should not say such things. Robert Baratheon is vengeful, but he wouldn't kill innocent women and children."

"I wish I could believe you Ser. But at this point my name is my bond. I have the name of Targaryen and that is my death sentence." she whispered.

"My lady, Allow me to help escort you and your children across the sea. If that is what you wish." said Ser Barristen.

"Yes. We must go, quickly. Get the door for the wet nurse. She will be going with you." the Queen answered.

The Queen quickly swaddled her baby in blankets, and rushed out the door with Ser Barristen. She could hear the cries of agony and the sound of war looming close the castle. Luckily the little princess was asleep and currently unaware of what was happening. Viserys on the other hand was full of questions.

He questioned," Mother, Where are we going? I want to go back to bed. I'm sleepy."

She smiled at her young son and responded, "There are bad men outside the gates, and we have to go hide while your father fights them off."

The small child looked at her curiously. Then asked, "Who are these bad men, mother?"

She stopped for a second to think how she should phrase the question. Who was the villain in this situation... Was it Robert Baratheon who was fighting to avenge the Starks and win freedom from the Mad King, or was it Areys ,the Mad King, who was blood thirsty and killed many people.

"The Northmen. They feel unhappy about somethings that your father has done. Don't worry my little dragon it all will be settled soon enough." she cooed.

After a few more minutes of walking the group finally reached the underground tributary that led to the sea. Rhaella quickly put Viserys in the boat and the wet nurse and Barristen Selmy followed after.

"I love you very much my little Dragons. Be good for Ser Barristen. I don't want to hear any bad reports." the queen said on the brink of tears.

"Yes mother. I shall be a good dragon for you." responded Viserys.

"My lady, you must get in the boat. We must leave now." Ser Barristen stated.

"No, Ser. My place is here in the palace by my husband. Please take care of my children for me. It is my final wish."

And with that, the queen quickly untied the boat and pushed it out to sea. That was the last time she ever saw her children.


End file.
